


None too Taken with the Ladies

by professor03



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, a shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult night fighting to secure cannons from the Andromache, Captain Flint requests Billy's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None too Taken with the Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smutty anything so please be gentle. Also I live a life of denial, especially regarding to events at the end of episode VI. Hope you enjoy it!

Billy stood on the deck, watching the rest of the crew as they worked, sailing back to Nassau. It had been a long night and they had lost a number of good men and for what Billy wasn't sure. They had secured the cannons they needed from the Andromache but was it really worth it, he wondered. As much as Billy wanted to trust Flint, there was a seed of doubt in his mind, after talking to Morley and especially after reading Barlow's letter. He'd only ever known Flint to be good leader, he admired and respected as his captain and as a man. 

Truth be told, he thought more of Flint than that and more than he hoped he let on. There was some undeniably attractive quality Flint had that Billy had yet to identify. He'd been yearning for Flint long before the Captain knew his name and the day he finally learned it, was a great one for Billy. That night as he lay on his back and tugged on his cock he wondered what his name would sound like being carried on moan from Flint’s lips. And as he remembered that night, his mind began to wander again.

He was brought back to the present when Gates slapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. 

“Billy,” Gates shouted at him with an eyebrow raised. Billy shook his head and looked at Gates. “Flint wants to see you.” Gates dismissed him a nod of his head towards the lower deck.

Billy entered Flint’s quarter’s to see him leaning over his desk, hands splayed on it for support. 

“Sir?” Billy’s voice was hesitant as he closed the door behind him. He stood in front of it, arms crossed over his chest. Flint looked up at Billy, then pushed up from his desk to stand straight. 

Flint smiled as he walked around to the front of his desk. “Relax, Billy.” He leaned back onto his desk. “We’re nearly back now. I expect that should I need you tonight, you’ll be with the other men in the brothel?”

Billy smiled as he shook his head. “I expect not. It’s been a rough few days and quite honestly I need some rest. Sir.” He tagged the last bit on because there was still a part of him that feared Flint, rightly so he believed. “Why the interest, if I may ask?”

Flint again stood, this time walking past Billy to the door, answering as he went. “I like to keep tabs on my crew is all, you know that.” Upon reaching the door he locked it. Billy turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow at Flint’s actions. 

“Correct me if I’m mistaken, Billy, but you don’t seem to taken with the ladies.” Neither of the men moved. They stood almost chest to chest in the near silence of the room. Billy shifted his weight from one foot to the other and his eyes flitted around the room, looking anywhere but at Flint.

“What of it, sir?” His voice had a quiet defiance as he finally ran out of places to look and met eyes with Flint. Flint could be a hard man to read, especially when he made a point to be. He had seen too much to let his eyes give away his thoughts.

“Nothing, particularly.” Flint paused briefly. “Billy, I’m not blind nor am I stupid. I’ve seen the way you’ve been pining over me. I want to give you a chance to act on that before everything goes to shit chasing the Urca de Lima.” Billy stood where he was, blankly staring at Flint. 

"I beg your pardon, sir," Billy said as his mind raced. One of the thoughts he managed to hold onto was that this was Flint trying to get him to let go of the letter and everything he'd found out. He wouldn't put it past Flint to do something like that. Billy then thought about if that were the case if he would let Flint do it just to have that memory, just to know what it feels like to touch him, to taste him. Suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller to Billy. 

"Billy, I know that you heard me. Know that I will not repeat it," Flint said. Before he could well and truly register his actions, Billy rushed forward and crushed his lips to Flint's. He brought both his hands up to cradle Flint's jaw as Flint spun them around, pressing Billy to the door. Their teeth clacked as Billy opened his mouth for Flint. As they kissed, it got messier and dirtier and all the more perfect Billy thought. He stopped thinking when Flint's had reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged. Flint took a small step back as Billy lifted his shirt and tossed it to the side. Flint's soon followed. 

As soon as Flint was freed from his shirt, they were kissing again. Flint slipped his thigh between Billy's, who in return ground down on it. Flint pulled back to run his tongue along Billy's jaw and the shell of his ear. 

"Please," Billy whispered, his voice huskier than normal. Flint gently pressed his lips to Billy's, slowing the pace of everything. He placed his hands on Billy's hips as he guided him backwards, until he hit his desk, at which point he maneuvered Billy onto it. He hands fumbled to undo Billy’s pants and as he slid them down Billy’s thighs he spoke.

“Lotion, top drawer on the left.” Flint’s voice was rough and so were his hands, which he ran down Billy’s chest as he leaned back to get the lotion. Flint’s hands stopped at Billy nipples, pausing to tease them. Billy let out a low moan and Flint smirked. Billy slammed the lotion onto the desk next to him, knocking something off but neither paid it any mind. 

“Liked that, did ya?” Flint contained an amount of arrogance that should it have been anyone else, Billy would have found intolerable. He nodded slightly as he flushed. That did nothing to wipe the grin off of Flint’s face, not that Billy minded. 

Flint took the lotion and coated his fingers and brought them to Billy’s hole, not pushing in but circling. He leaned up and captured Billy’s lip, kissing him gently, more so than Billy thought him capable. Billy wrapped a hand around the back of Flint’s neck drawing him closer as he finally pushed his finger in. He pumped it slowly before adding another, curling them to brush against Billy’s prostate. His back arched and Flint locked eyes with him.

Soon Flint had added a third finger and Billy was panting as Flint twisted his fingers.

“Flint,” there was a certain desperation in Billy’s voice that he had noticed and hoped Flint hadn’t. 

“Yes, Billy?” Flint’s smirk was back, convincing Billy that he should most definitely beg. Billy always thought himself above begging but he knew that Flint would was the kind of man who would absolutely leave him sitting, hard and wanting, on his desk should he not comply with what Flint wanted.

“Please,” Billy paused slightly before adding, “Sir.” He was about a head taller than Flint and built like a god but managed to put on an innocent face, well as innocent as someone can be with three fingers stretching and curving in their ass.

Flint removed his fingers and undid his pants. He grabbed the lotion again, this time spreading it on his cock. Billy raked his hand down Flint’s back as he finally pushed into Billy’s hole, not stopping until his hips were flush against Billy.

Flint bent to Billy’s neck, kissing and sucking as he started to move his hips. He thrust into Billy, who reached for his cock but had his hand batted away by Flint. Flint bit down on Billy’s neck, hard enough that Billy knew it would leave a mark. Flint changed the angle of his thrusting to hit Billy’s prostate again. 

His eyes flit shut as Flint grabbed his cock, running his thumb along the head. Flint’s thrusts were harder now and faster.

“Fuck,” Billy breathed it out, dragging the sound out. “ ‘m close,” he groaned.

He caught Flint’s lips and they were kissing again, he tugged on Flint’s bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled back just slightly from the kiss so that he and Flint were sharing the same hot air.

“Come on Billy. Come for me,” Flint grunted it out as he twist his hand around Billy’s cock in time with his thrusts. Billy didn’t need any more incentive and he came tightening around Flint.

“Christ, Billy,” Flint moaned as he kept thrusting. His movements became more erratic and he too came with a face that Billy is going to remember for a long time.

He pulled out of Billy with a gentle kiss. He walked over to where his landed and tossed it over to Billy. The two clean up and dress in silence. Soon, they stood face to face near the door again.

“Uh, thank you, sir.” Billy nodded and turned to leave. He unlocked the door and turned the handle.

“Billy, you can drop the ‘sir.’ And should you be needing anything else, you know where to come,” Flint’s voice was steady and even as though he and Billy hadn’t just fucked on his desk. Billy nodded again and left the room, his head spinning with thoughts about what had just happened.

As he walked back onto the deck, John looked at him and at his neck.

“I see you finally got laid, congrats mate.” The shit eating grin on his face and the wink from Gates, told Billy enough.


End file.
